pour un flirt avec toi
by La pieuvre et Enishi
Summary: jusqu'où va la rancoeur de Severus Snape pour Sirius Black (slash)


Les délires d'une pieuvre, qui se demande pourquoi elle préfère le désert à l'eau, et d'un tueur sanguinaire, qui se demande qui il va bien pouvoir tuer. (Aka la pieuvredudesert et enishi-haru qui se demande quel sorte de slache, elles vont bien pouvoir inventer).

Couple: vous allez bientôt le découvrir

Harry Potter n'étant pas à nous, nous ne sommes pas riches, donc inutile de nous demander des dommages et intérêts après avoir lu cette fic!

Pardon d'avance…

Contexte: Harry and co ont 18 ans, a cause de la guerre, ils ont du abandonné l'école durant 1 an. Sirius est toujours vivant et est prof à Poudlard.

Ceci est un One-Shot, donc inutile de nous demandez une suite!!!c'est aussi un slash… vous avez peut être eu des doutes ?

****************************************************************

**Pour un flirte avec toi…**

'mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça?' se redemanda Severus Snape, professeur adoré et chéri (on se demande toujours par qui) et Maître incontesté de la préparation des potions (dixit Severus Snape, lui même)de la très renommée école de sorcellerie, la bien nommée Poudlard et son non moins estimé, mais cinglé voir limite fou, directeur le professeur Albus Dumbledore. ( Nda : qui a dit qu'on prenait parti ?)'mais c'est de sa faute, à force de me chercher des poux…NON il n'en a pas trouvé! J'ai seulement les cheveux un peu sale, non mais! Et encore…bref….j'arrive toujours pas a croire que j'ai pris une journée de congé pour aller voir ce médicomage. Heureusement qu'Albus ne m'a pas demandé de justifier mon absence, je n'aurais pas su lui mentir! Puis de tout façon, il est déjà très occupé en essayer d'inviter Minerva pour le bal de ce soir. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont dire en me voyant!'

En effet, Severus ayant PLUS que MARRE d'un certain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, parrain d'un morveux insupportable et surtout risque tout, y'a pas a dire c'est génétique! Bref Snape avait craqué après sa énième discussion, Oh combien houleuse, avec le chien de service, c'est vrai, quoi? De Quoi il se mêle!! A fourrer sa truffe partout!

Donc… après cette altercation avec Black …je le déteste….il m'énerve!!!! J'ai décidé, contre tout attente, de faire quelque chose pour mon physique….pourquoi j'entend tout le monde me dire déjà « c'est pas trop tôt! »? 

Snape, vivant et conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, se rendait à sa chère école, pour assister au bal…Aller dire non a Dumbledore…je défie quiconque d'avoir le dessus sur lui!

Pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas compris ce qu'avait Snape, c'est simple! (faut toujours que ça soit les auteurs qu'explique tout!! C'est trop injuste!) Il est allé voir un médicomage, car ayant plus qu'assez des remarques désobligeantes que son détestable confrère, Sirius Black, afin de se refaire le nez.

C'est vrai que son nez était un peu crochu, et qu'il méritait un petite intervention.. De 5heures….y'a eu des complications…on plaint le médecin!

Mais contre tout attente, avait régler son problème de cuir chevelu par la même occasion!! OH Miracle quand tu arrives!!!

Et donc après ces interventions, le passage chez le coiffeur, la manucure, l'esthéticienne( sans commentaire), et l'achat d'une robe de sorcier pour le bal….Par contre, pour le caractère assez spécial de Snape (caractère de cochon)…la médecin et la psychiatrie a ses limites!

Enfin, le professeur Snape retournait, heureux (non sans blague!!) vers l'école, où il jubilait d'avance face à la réaction de son ennemi…son confrère, Sirius. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, un changement tel que celui là, choque…non?

****************************************************************

Dans la grande salle, le bal avait commencé depuis une bonne heure.

Sirius discutait joyeusement avec son ami d'enfance et compagnon de toujours, Remus, ainsi que beaucoup de Gryffondor, et Oh surprise, plusieurs Serpentards (qui on le précise était là, par le simple fait, qu'ils accompagnaient leurs cavalier(e)s attitrés.)

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Sirius, de voir Hermione arriver au bras de Blaise Zabini mais il faut bien avouer qu'il a vraiment failli faire une attaque cardiaque( et il était pas le seul dans ce cas), lorsque son filleul adoré est entré accompagné par Draco Malfoy, qui a la stupeur de tous lui a demandé la main de son filleul….ça l'a achevé le pauvre….il en est tombé dans les pommes.

Lorsque Snape arriva (c'est pas trop tôt, t'as tout loupé!!! C'est malin ça!), Sirius était déjà à l'infirmerie, avec presque tout l'école, les curieux voulant savoir si le parrain allait accepté le fils d'un mangemort pour gendre.

Bref, Severus se retrouva quasiment seul dans la salle de bal…

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard, Harry ayant convaincu son parrain des sentiments sincères, que lui et Draco éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il fini par céder à cette demande. Que les élèves, et professeurs retournaient vers la grande salle. Harry arriva le premier en compagnie de Draco, Hermione, Blaise et Ron (ce dernier étant venu sans cavalière… quoi qu'il aurait bien préféré un cavalier) et trouvèrent un jeune homme, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Le jeune homme, qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, avait des cheveux d'un beau noir corbeaux , qui ondulaient doucement au moindre mouvement, tant ils étaient fins. Les yeux d'un noir infini, la pâleur de sa peau semblant sublimé son être, pour résumé son visage était inoubliable, tant il était parfait. Et que dire de sa silhouette!

Severus cherchait désespérément du regard où pouvait bien se trouver sa Némésis, afin qu'il lui fasse ravaler ces paroles. Mais hélas pour lui, il ne le trouvait toujours pas, même après le retour des élèves et professeurs, d'ailleurs pourquoi n'étaient ils pas dans la salle à son arrivée? 

Le professeur, Oh combien détesté, se résolu à aller parler au filleul de l'autre abruti afin de le trouver. Mais il remarqua plus ou moins, les regards qui suivaient le moindre de ces mouvements… dévoré sur place était le meilleur qualificatif, mais Severus étant ce qu'il est, et surtout ayant bu plus qu'il n'aurait du, ne remarqua pas le regard plus que soutenu d'un de ces élèves, qui lui aussi avait bien bu.

-Mr Potter! Où se trouve votre abruti de parrain?

-Vous êtes?

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Mr Potter!

-Excusez moi, Monsieur, mais Harry est sincère, nous ne vous connaissons pas! Répliqua Draco.

-Mr Malfoy, pourrais je savoir ce que vous faites là?

-Je suis avec mon fiancé! Répondit innocemment Draco, qui reconnaissait le ton si particulier de Snape.

-Votre fiancé?

-Harry Potter, réponda t-il en souriant

-Vous …vous êtes avec…avec…Oh Merlin protégez nous!!!

-Professeur, je pense que Ron va se faire un plaisir de vous conduire au professeur Black.

****************************************************************

Ron, heureux, accompagnait le jeune homme, qu'il avait bien l'intention de draguer jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tandis que Draco souriait en les voyant partir, ce n'est qu'après leur départ qu'il avoua à Harry et ses amis, qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape.

-J'ose pas imaginer la tête de Ron quand il va se rendre compte qui il drague! Rigola Hermione.

-On le verra bientôt revenir, t'inquiète pas pour ça! Répliqua Harry

****************************************************************

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur pour Ron, son mal de tête lui crevait les tympans, mais il était cependant tout sourire, surtout après cette nuit! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait si facilement avoir le jeune homme pour lui tout seul, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait il mener dans un appartement des cachots….

Severus Snape se réveillait aussi difficilement, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il avait beau essayé de se rappeler de la tête de Black en le voyant, il n'y arrivait pas… le seul souvenir qu'il avait, était des cheveux roux qui lui chatouillait le cou….et aussi d'une bouche qui l'embrassait sauvagement….euh…nom d'un dragon… qu'est ce que j'ai fait!!

Snape se redressa sur son lit et découvrit, avec stupeur, l'adolescent roux, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ronald Weasley…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH cria Severus. Mr Weasley, pourrais je savoir ce que vous faites dans MON lit! Nu de surcroît!!!

-….Professeur Snape? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

-Bien sur que c'est moi!! ….attendez vous ne me reconnaissiez pas? 

-Je dois avouer qu'hier, j'avais bien bu, mais même ce matin, je dois avouer que vous étés vraiment changé. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à votre nez? Et vos cheveux?

-La question n'est pas là!!! Répondez moi, qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon lit?

-Mais c'est vous qui m'y avait emmené!

-QUOI????

-Comment aurais je pu vous emmenez chez vous, alors que je n'y suis jamais venu!

-Vous marquez un point, mais répondez moins quand m^me!

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien? 

-…

-Le fait que vous aussi soyez nu, ne vous donne pas un indice?

-…vais vomir…

-Mais non!!

-….Je vais devoir démissionner…

-Pourquoi? 

-Je n'ai pas le droit de … coucher avec un de mes élèves, … c'est immoral!

-Professeur, puis je vous rappelez qu'a cause de la guerre, je suis encore ici, pour ma dernière année, certes, mais j'ai quand même 18 ans. Et donc, je suis tout aussi responsable de mes actes…de plus, je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore vous renverra pour ça!

-Vous avez peut être raison, Albus est trop indulgent!

-Les avantages d'avoir un directeur un peu fou!

-peut être! Vous devriez vous rhabillez Mr Weasley et rejoindre vos petits camarades!

-Je ne peux pas rester?

-…Mr Weasley.. Vous abusez de ma patience.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas aimé?

-Comment osez vous? …. De tout façon, je ne me rappelle de rien!

-Alors pourquoi rougissez vous?

-Mr Weasley, je ne pense pas que votre caractère s'accorde au mien, qui est bien trop dominateur pour vous!

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit!

-…

-J'ai adoré me mouvoir en vous.

-…

-Professeur Snape?

-Vous…vous…

-Oui?

-C'est vous qui m'avez…

-Oui!

-Sortez tout de suite de ma chambre avant que je ne vous enlève 500 points!!! Hurla Snape.

Ron sortit à tout vitesse du lit, triste de la réaction de son amant. Se rhabilla en vitesse et parti.

****************************************************************

C'est neuf mois plus tard, que le choc arriva pour Ron.

Son professeur de potion, celui qu'il aimait depuis leur nuit, lui avait caché un petit détail… détail de 3.245 kg, mesurant 49 cm , avec les cheveux roux, comme son papa, et de beaux yeux noirs, comme l'autre papa( qu'on va plus qualifier comme la maman).

Bref, après un dispute corsé, Snape accepta le marché de Ron.

Ils allaient vivre ensemble pour élever LEUR fille.

****************************************************************

Severus avait trouvé en Sirius Black, la nounou idéal, lorsqu'il voulait être seul avec son compagnon.

Hélas pour Padfood, Rebecca Snape Weasley avait le caractère ronchon de la mère, et les habitudes blagueuses du père.

Bref, il faillit devenir fou dès la première fois. Severus avait ENFIN trouvé sa vengeance!!!

*FIN*

PS: vous nous excuserez mais on a pas eu le courage de se relire de peur de pas la mettre en ligne!


End file.
